Depravity
by dinohannah
Summary: As a man 'born once in a thousand years', Sinbad, unknowingly, forms a soul bond with Aladdin the first time he uses Solomon's Wisdom. They now feel, hear, see, taste, and smell what each other does and share memories and thoughts with each other. Their worlds come crashing down around them when one falls and the other has to restraint the other. Fallen!Sinbad
1. Chapter 1

_A large blast of lightning rained down from the sky and struck down on one little island._

_The member of Al Thamen stared in shock._

"_DAMN! WHY WOULD… A PERSON… LIKE YOU EXIST IN THIS WORLD?! THE HIGH KING OF THE SEVEN SEAS, SINBAD!" He roared._

_Indeed it was Sinbad who stood right where the lightning struck. He had Baal equipped and his now blue hair swayed in the wind. The lightning gathered around his sword and around him._

_He brought his sword upwards and with a mighty swing and roar, he let loose his attack._

"_BARARAQ SAIQA!" He shouted and the member of Al Thamen was decimated by the blast of lightning._

_Sinbad's djinn equip faded away and he almost toppled over in exhaustion had Masrur and Ja'far caught him._

"_Sin?! Are you alright?!" The white haired and freckled advisor exclaimed._

"_I will be fine in a few minutes." He said right as a burst of pain shot through his body. The king howled in pain and slammed his eyes shut to get himself under control and hopefully dull the pain._

_Aladdin felt a small burst of pain in his chest but he paid it no mind. He had to continue supporting Alibaba._

_Memories and thoughts that weren't his own, flew into his head. Memories of King Solomon. Never been seen before magic. The origins of Al Thamen. The destruction of the other world. Memories of himself meeting himself. How the djinns came to be. Speaking to Ugo. He felt the pain, the loneliness, and love for a son. They were the memories of Aladdin._

_Memories and thoughts that weren't his own, flew into his head. Memories of the Partevia Empire. A woman named Esra and a man named Badr. Conquering the dungeon of Baal, Focalor, Valefor, Zepar, Crocell, Furfur, and Vepar. Drakkon. Mistoras. Pisti. Sharrkan. Yamuraiha. Hinahoho. Ja'far. The creation of Sindria. Learning djinn equip. Meeting himself. He felt the love, the pain, and every emotion that came between. They were the memories of Sinbad._

'What happened?'

'Uncle Sinbad?'

'… Aladdin?'

'Yes its me. It seems we have created a soul bond and a very strong one at that.'

'What is a soul bond?'

'A soul bond is a mental link created by two people who are very similar. It gives the two the ability to see, hear, feel, smell, and taste what each other feels and share memories and thoughts. I never thought that I would gain one.'

'Amazing.'

'Indeed.'

'What should we do now?'

'We need to hide this. We can't let anyone know that we are connected because if one of us dies, the other will as well.'

'Very well. I will see you shortly, Aladdin.'

'I will see you soon, Sinbad.'

_Fast forward to Zagan_

_Sinbad and Yamuraiha watched the water hologram of Hakuryuu, Alibaba, Morgiana, and the king's connected one, Aladdin, as they travelled through the caverns and hallways of the dungeon of Zagan._

_The king felt something break within him when he saw the hologram disappear and heard Yamuraiha's explanation. He felt numb and left the room only to arrive in his own._

_He felt nothing coming from Aladdin and it was making him worry. Sinbad had come to see the young magi as a little brother. A o mikrós aderfós._

_With a quiet cry of despair, Sinbad collapsed onto his knees and buried his head in his hands. Shivers racked his body and stabbing pain erupted in his chest. He was changing and he knew it. He was going to become one of the fallen and at that moment, he didn't care. If it meant his o mikrós aderfós would come back, then he would gladly become of the fallen. If it meant he would be able to protect everyone precious and special, he would become one of the fallen with no complaint and wholeheartedly._

_The bottom part of the strands that made up his hair turn partially black and one red spot closer to the tip. His eyes turned a blood red with black slit pupils and his canines elongated and sharpened to deadly points. Black, tribal tattoos decorated his forearms and his calves and shins. A black dragon tattoo covered his back and a yellow eye appeared in the middle of his forehead. The tail of his full-body Baal djinn equip and the feathers of his full body Focalor djinn equip joined together and made a long purple, red, and black tail with a feathered tip. The tips of his ears tapered into points and his nails sharpened. His clothing changed. He wore no shirt but he did wear a black leg dress, exactly like Judar's._

_He felt himself fall into the thrall of evil, hate, darkness, and everything negative as his white rukh circled around him and turned black. It felt amazing and tantalizing. The man was too lost to notice Aladdin's frantic and terrified attempts at getting his attention._

_Sinbad felt his transformation was over and inspected his hands as his black rukh circled over them._

**What is this?** _He said only to realise that he couldn't speak but instead used his mind._

'Megálos adelfós?! Sinbad! What's wrong?!'_Aladdin's voice rang, frantically in his head. He felt his eyes widen._

**O mikrós aderfós****?! My brother?! I saw your hologram disappear! I thought you DIED!** _Sinbad howled in his shock and relief._

'I'm fine my brother but what about you? I felt a strong amount of pain and darkness coming from you! What happened?!'

**It appears I fell into depravity when I felt your side of the link disappear.**

'You WHAT?! I'm alright! The whole time you were falling, I was trying to contact you! WHY COULDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!'

**I don't know why… but I'm -** _a sharp throb of pain thrummed in his chest -_ **AAAHH! **_The fallen king howled through his mind and he fell over, onto the floor, gripping his head in between his clawed hands._

_Pain, desperation, murderous intent, and the thirst for blood filled his head and his unseeing eyes. A mantra of "kill, kill everyone, kill everything" filled his head and he knew no more. However, right before he blacked out, a maniacal and sadistic grin stretched across his face._

_Thus was the birth of the bloody demon, the monster of all monsters, the Magi King, King Sinbad of Sindria._

_The world will not be quite the same as it was before._


	2. Chapter 2

The boat touched down at one of the various harbors of the Sindrian Kingdom. Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, and Morgiana were on that boat and Sinbad was finally going to see his brother again.

The King knew what happened to him. He knew he fell into depravity and he knew what changed in him. The last few days were spent by getting his instincts and bloodlust under control. There was literally a dam in his mind that he, himself and with a little assistance from Aladdin, in front of his newfound carnal desire and primal instincts.

His djinn were now a part of him and not stored in their metal vessels despite the fact he could still feel the dull thrum of their rukh. He could switch between anyone of them without a metal vessel and he could combine djinn equips now.

The King was also far more curious than he was before. Every new thing whether it be sunlight, rain, Ja'far throwing a tantrum (he has seen that almost everyday), small problems with the citizens, or Judar appearing randomly, it made him curious. It took all of his willpower not to cock his head to the side and let his eyes fill up with curiosity and wonder like a puppy hearing or seeing something new for the first time. It annoyed him to no end and he was pretty sure almost everybody noticed it.

He cast an illusion on himself with the help of Crocell's power to hide his apparent lack of the ability to use his vocal cords and his new form. He felt… displaced, like he didn't belong in his body anymore. He felt lighter; something more; something very powerful. Not to mention, he lost all his emotions and now how to act like he had them at least. He felt blank. He felt like a blank slate and for some strange reason, he liked it. Not to mention, he was now able to pull in power from the rukh of the natural world and was on par with Aladdin and Judar when it came to said ability. As of now, he could see every little individual that made up the rukh and he could see the rukh cores of anything he passed by, whether it was abiotic (not living; eg a rock) or biotic (living; eg a human). He could even tell when someone was pregnant and how much they had fallen and how much their core was tainted by the oozing black birds.

The guarded amber eyes locked onto the ship and Sinbad let his mind connect to Aladdin's.

'_Home, __o mikrós aderfós, home. Zagan the same as he was?'_ Sinbad asked.

'_Megálos adelfós__. He still hates humans but he did choose Hakuryuu as his master.'_ Aladdin responded with a small fond smile. '_Now enough about Zagan. How are you my __megálos adelfós?_'

'_Fine, I changed greatly as you have seen, my brother. The past few days have been spent getting my bloodlust under control and perfecting my illusion that I'm still the same Sinbad everyone knows. Though, I don't think my name should be 'Sinbad' anymore nor do I feel like a 'Sinbad'.'_

'_That is slightly troublesome. If you want a new name, we could come up with one for you but it will just be between us and in private.'_

'_That would be preferable.'_

'_Alright then. How about we choose one now? I was thinking Zuriel or Ithuriel. You could also be named after one of the djinn, for example, Belial, Vassago, Sytry, or Decarabia. There is Leptis, Vijayanagara, or Tikal. What do you think megálos adelfós?'_

'_Hmm… Zuriel Decarabia has a nice ring to it. I like it.'_

'_Zuriel Decarabia it is!'_

The king looked over at Aladdin and let his eyes flash to a blood red with a wink. He let them fade back to the amber of his illusion.

"I'm glad all of you have come back alive. Did you have many problems?" Sinbad asked with a smile. Truly curious despite having witnessed everything through firsthand. Having a soul bond with another had its perks.

"It went alright. Hakuryuu became Zagan's master and Morgiana needs medical attention." Alibaba said with confidence despite the injuries he obtained.

"That's good." Sinbad let his eyes slide from Alibaba and onto Hakuryuu who was leaning on a Sindrian soldier's shoulder. The prince suffered many injuries himself.

The king continued to watch the Kou Prince when he noticed the dull, chaotic thrum of black rukh surrounding him. He looked closer and noticed the prince's own rukh core was already an eighth dyed in the black taint of depravity.

Sinbad forced back a dark, demonic chuckle from bubbling out of his chest and into the open air, for surely it would reveal his descent. ALaddin and himself could not afford something such as this, just yet. They would deal with it when the time came.

'_Brother, there is a darkened soul flying a few miles away from my kingdom. May I have permission to slaughter his miserable and pitiful excuse for an existence?'_ This time around, Sinbad did turn his head slightly to the side and he stared intensely at the small 12 year old.

'_Tonight when everyone is asleep, you can.'_ Aladdin answered him.

A small semblance of a smile stretched across the fallen king's face and a bloodthirsty glint appeared in his eyes.

Everyone noticed it but Aladdin was the only one to recognize exactly WHAT that glint was. They were extremely lucky for that.

Night time rolled in around Sindria and Ithnan was a few miles outside of the city, watching it.

"Hmmm… capturing King Alibaba was a fail but at least we have King Sinbad…" The man smirked as he sped away from the kingdom on his scythe.

A sound impact had him flying off his scythe at a deafening speed.

"AAAHHHGHHHH!" He screamed when he flew back quite a ways from the spot he was originally in. The impact caused massive internal bleeding in his abdomen and partially in his chest.

Ithnan whipped his head around to the source of his impact and recoiled in shock.

Sinbad was hovering in the spot the Al Thamen member was a few minutes ago. His head was bowed and he no longer wore his illusion of his old form. The multi-colored hair swirled around him, tangled in his black rukh that tainted his once bright soul. A maniacal grin stretched across his face, showing off his sharp pointy teeth, and one of his clawed hands dangled at his side while the other gripped a ruby red scythe he made a few days prior. He was hunched over and his tail swatted at invisible bugs behind him.

_You already have me, you say? HAHAHAHAH! NO ONE HAS ME EXCEPT FOR MY BROTHER, HUMAN!_ The demonic king whipped his head up and glared at the man. His face twisted into a look made for a demon straight from hell and his pupiless eyes held the bloodlust he felt despite the blank look they had.

Ithnan's eyes widened when he felt the fallen king invade his mind. "What the hell are you?! HOW COULD FALLING INTO DEPRAVITY HAVE SUCH AN IMPACT ON SOMEONE LIKE THIS?!" He screamed. '_I'M SORRY ARBA BUT THIS MAN, THIS TROUBLESOME PERSON IS JUST TOO HARD TO CONTROL! HE WILL DESTROY AL THAMEN BEFORE WE COULD EVER GET CLOSE TO HIS KINGDOM! HE WILL DESTROY US ALL!'_

His eyes widened when the demonic king disappeared and then was peering into his face. The Al Thamen member's neck was gripped in a vice hold by a clawed hand. Blood red eyes loomed into his own and the being cackled in his mind. The smile became twisted even more and the eyes narrowed in their mirth.

_You thought you could control me but I'm no longer something that can be touched by the hands of humans. _Sinbad leaned forward until he was breathing directly into Ithnan's ear who was, metaphorically, having a heart attack. _I am Zuriel Decarabia, the Fallen King, the Bloody Demon, the Magi King. I have all your abilities as a magi and more. HAHAHAHAHA! ALL MY ENEMIES SHALL FEEL MY WRATH AND NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! And I'm going to start with you first…" _The demonic chuckling continued on and Ithnan shut his eyes closed as Sinb - NO! ZURIEL - prepared his first attack…

_I had a dream - of the wide open prairie… _

Aladdin smiled up into the twinkling stars from his window, without a care in the world despite the fact that he knew the sky would be painted red tonight. He knew he could stop it from happening but why would he…

_I had a dream - of the pale morning sky…_

The psychotic laughter pounded into his head like an overbearing song. Like a thousand mosquitoes buzzing around his head or sharp nails across hard, polished wood.

He screamed when the ruby scythe tore into the flesh on his arms and legs. The claws ripping through his chest and the constant force of being tossed around like a ragdoll…

_I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings _

_And we were the same - just the same - you and I _

_Follow your heart - little child of the west wind _

_Follow the voice - that's calling you home _

_Follow your dreams - but always, remember me _

_I am your brother - under the sun… _

He had no reason to stop his brother from slaughtering anyone who dared harm this country or himself. So why would he stop it if he knew it wouldn't make a difference? The 12 year old laughed to himself. '_I suppose my brother's darkness is affecting me… like I care anyway. It was my fault he fell in the first place and it is my job to control him…_'

_We are like birds of a feather _

_We are two hearts joined together… _

It first started off when the demonic king forcefully ripping his magical power - his RUKH CORE - from his soul. Then the creature ripped through his mind, making him relive memories he wished to keep hidden. The thing ripped memories of Al Thamen from his head, making him scream, and the memories were added to the vast amount of memories already included the broken mind of his murderer…

_We will be forever as one _

_My brother under the sun… _

This was their little secret… the legendary King of Sindria fell into depravity and became a beast under the rule of the most powerful magi alive. How funny it was… to know such a thing would happen, after all, it wasn't what destiny decreed… it certainly wasn't but Aladdin got what he wanted. He got a brother who would be loyal to him forever and even into death if both of them ever reached there.

_Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon _

_Wherever you see - the buffalo run… _

It all ended when he was a collection of scattered body parts seen in a twisted scientist's lab who loved to submit live creatures to the brutal terrors of a broken mind. His heart was the only thing left intact but it was quickly consumed by the creature who had bathed in his life essence as it turned the stars and the moon red.

The creature continued to cackle and guffaw and Sinbad KNEW that he should have been disgusted and nauseated but he couldn't bring himself to feel it. In fact, his blood was singing with excitement and adrenaline, his eyes were wide and vibrating, and his cackles ringing through the air. He didn't care that their was blood pouring down every part of his body or the fact that he just committed murder on the highest level. The demonic king was just too ecstatic and he let it show through a combination of inhumane howling, cackling, and guffawing.

He danced around in the sky as the blood, guts, and other bodily fluids and parts dripped and flung from his body. He continued to dance without giving any negative thought to his act of murder.

_Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you… _

He could hear his brother's joy and excitement from here as he watched the blood moon recruit the stars to his side, the blood red drenching them in the blood that was spilt that night.

Aladdin was just as happy as his brother and he couldn't help but wonder whether Zuriel's act of murder was a murder or an act of kindness for the world. He decided it was the later and Zuriel's psychotic shark grin that appeared during Ithnan's brutal slaughter, stretched across his face. If you looked closely enough, a faint red star would twinkle in his own eyes.

'_He is indeed affecting me with his black rukh… but what can you do? Great minds do think alike…_' The 12 year old thought as he continued to grin. Great minds do think alike, even if they are so different from each other…

_Cos you are my brother - my brother under the sun…_


	3. Chapter 3

'_He should be back soon…' _Aladdin thought as he stared out the window at the red stars and moon. The red ball in the sky somehow grew bigger till it took up almost the whole sky.

A small, little speck of black appeared in the center of the moon. It slowly got larger till it morphed into the shape of a man on a large scythe. It got even larger and the person was Sinbad in a1l his fine, fallen glory.

His eyes were wide with excitement and joy and he was sitting on his ruby scythe. Blood covered him from head to toe and various body parts dripped down. A plucked eyeball was stuck to his forehead, a few pieces of the butchered intestines clung to his body, and other unknown bodily fluids clung to the rest of him. A shark-like grin showed that his teeth, too, were ruby red with tiny bits of flesh poking out from between the sharp teeth of terror.

Zuriel stepped down from his scythe and the weapon melted into one of the markings on his arms. His red eyes still glinted with the mirth he was feeling and the shark grin never left.

He walked over to his little brother and crouched down into a bow. His features softened when the magi's quiet laughter caught his ears and he felt a hand on his head.

"Did you have fun my brother?" Aladdin knew it was a stupid question but he wanted to know anyway. He ran his fingers through the king's hair and was delighted with the look of enjoyment and pleasure on the other's face.

The fallen king's grin grew larger if that's possible and he leaned into the caressing fingers. "I was very enjoyable." A yawn pulled from his lips and his eyelids drooped. He sagged forward in a drowsy state. "Sleepy…" Zuriel murmured and leaned more into the touch of the young magi.

Aladdin laughed softly and pulled Sinbad into his embrace and the king's face was tucking into his neck. "Sleep my brother. Your body and mind have not finished the final stages of your falling. Since your were already soul bonded to a magi before falling, your falling is special. You are absorbing your djinn into your body so you don't need your metal vessels. You have already absorbed Baal, Focalor, and Vepar. Now you need to absorb the others. I will stay with you while you absorb the others and I'll make sure your sleep is undisturbed."

Sinbad let out a small sleepy huff as his answer as he burrowed into the tight and warm embrace.

Aladdin sighed softly and a soft, caring smile blossomed on his face as he stared down at the sleepy, angelic face of King Sinbad, the demonic fallen king. His fingers glided through the silky colorful strands and he let out a delighted laugh at the subconscious purr bubbling from the king's chest.

They were in Zuriel's office, sitting on the plush couch. Sinbad's head was still cradled in the magi's neck and he was still in his fallen form. His long tail thumped around on the couch and he was facing the back of the couch with his upper body draped over Aladdin's.

The bluenette rested his chin on his other hand as he stared lovingly at the king, his other hand darting through the long locks. "We have come such a long way, haven't we brother?" Aladdin whispered into the air, knowing that the king in his arms could hear him despite the comatose state Sinbad was in. "But we can go even farther. I'll see to it for you can become even more powerful than you are now, my brother. Since you absorb your djinns,there is no longer a limit on how many dungeons you can conquer." He laughed again and pulled Sinbad closer into his chest. The smile grew when Zuriel let out a sleepy huff. "You are a king's candidate. One that is worthy of my attention and I will shape you into the perfect king's candidate. Or even better, I will shape you into a flawless king's candidate so perfect, you could rule world or… become god…" The grin on Aladdin's face turned sadistic and the red glint from before appeared in his eyes. "It is everything you deserve my brother and when you ascend, I will be there beside you as your faithful magi, servant, and friend. Hee hee… you'll only continue to get more powerful even when there is no longer anyone who can hold a candle to you or even destroy you. You'll become the rukh itself and everything will bow down to you." A sadistic laugh tore from his lips. "It appears even I am changing. Changing very quickly in fact." Aladdin suddenly looked towards the window. "It is very rude to linger in windows."

A black shape appear over the ledge and a humanoid shape stepped through. "What happened to you?"

The young magi smiled and the red glint twinkled in amusement. "Come join us. My brother won't mind your presence… Judar…"

The black magi hesitantly approached the other's side and his eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of a strangely mutated Sinbad snuggling deeper in the arms of Aladdin. The king let out another purr as the small childish hands continued to glide through his hair.

"What happened to you?" Judar repeated his question as he settled on the back of the couch watching the king and magi with fascination in his eyes.

Aladdin smiled softly and the glint dimmed slightly. "Do you remember when I used Solomon's wisdom for the first time?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with our situation. You see, when I first used it, I somehow caused a soul bond to form between Sinbad and I and thus we began to see each other as brothers. He and his generals were watching us through a water hologram Yamuraiha created as we went through Zagan's dungeon. According to brother's memories, if the hologram disappears - which it did - the people being watched are dead and so he thought I was dead. He fell into depravity and he became what he looks like now." He let out another laugh as Sinbad started nuzzling his chest. "I would be lying if I said his trip down to depravity wasn't affecting me… I have no idea if I will fall myself but we will see… I know a bit about soul bonds but not enough to know what to fully expect of this situation." Aladdin turned to look up an interested and equally shocked Judar with a grin as if he just caught the moon in his hands.

"Were you serious… when you said you would make him… a god… the king of the world?" Judar asked softly.

"So you heard everything… keh! But of course I was serious. I'm his magi now, after all. I couldn't be anything less since I know everyone of his secrets and he knows mine." Aladdin held out his hand to Judar. "You can be become our other soul bound. After all there are no limits to how many soul bonds a magi can have and Sinbad is more of a magi and a djinn than a mortal and a human. Only a human can have one soul bond, magis can have many since we are favored by the rukh, and dungeon capturers can have one or two; three if they are of a powerful kind." His grin grew wider. "Join us, Judar. We won't hate you or abandon you over what you are, your dark past, or even over with your ties with that stupid organization that doesn't seem to truly realize and appreciate the thing called destiny. When you do join us, Judar, we must keep the soul bonds a secret otherwise, there will be those in the world who would object and keep us away from our rightful positions. So what do you say?"

Judar stared at him for a moment. "You really are changing aren't you, Chibi?" A smile graced his lips, took Aladdin's hand, and leaned over until he was only a inch away from the younger magi's face. "I will gladly join you. I have waited for such a long time for the stupid king to finally join me."

Aladdin's grin turned sadistic and he pulled Judar over the side of the couch. The fallen magi was pressed right up against the changing king and his head was pressed up against Aladdin's chest.

"I will go to Magnostadt where I'll enroll in the magical academy. I must learn more about the soul bonds and other ways to make myself, brother, and now you more powerful. I know both of you wouldn't want that but it's how it must be." Aladdin sighed softly.

"I don't like it, Chibi, but if that's the way it's going to be, fine." Judar grunted and he gasped when Aladdin pushed his face into the younger's neck. "Wha…?" He asked sleepily when his eyelids began to droop.

"Sleep now, brother… the soul bonding will become complete in the morning." The soft whisper sent the fallen magi down to la la land and he knew no more.

Aladdin turned his gaze to the moon that was still blood red. A soft tune bubbled out from his throat in the form of a hum and before long, he started to sing:

_We are like birds of a feather _

_We are two hearts joined together_

_We will be forever as one _

_My brother under the sun_

_Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon _

_Wherever you see - the buffalo run_

_Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you_

_Cos you are my brother - my brother under the sun…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Brilliant red eyes blinked open to gorgeous sunlight. Judar gazed sleepily and blinked a few times as he laid on the soft couch. Memories of the previous night flew into his head and he sat up quickly; eyes wild and wide in shock. He winced when a rush of dizziness made his head spin from sitting up too fast.

Soft laughter reached his ears and he looked over where he heard the laughter.

Aladdin was sitting on Sinbad's desk and he seemed taller than before. A smile was on his face and mirth was reflected in his blue eyes. He was watching the black magi with amusement.

Judar's eyes moved until they landed on the man he always wanted at his side.

Sinbad was sitting at his desk but his eyes were darting across the sheets he was reading. He seemed very involved with his work which was strange for the king and, oddly enough, he wasn't even complaining about it. His amber eyes, the ones that hid his gorgeous, ruby ones, took in every word, Judar swore he could see the wheels turning in that purple covered head. Clawless fingers drummed on the desk in a rhythmic gesture as the others held a quill covered in black ink.

At the first glance, Judar realized that no one would be able to see through the elaborate illusion the king and the little magi weaved together. Well, no one could tell unless they saw Sinbad in his inhuman form and knew what he was like in his new form. The hints were so obvious and right in plain sight. It was like the two partners-in-crime-turned-threesome weren't trying to hide it.

Sinbad's ears would flick around and try to turn his head a certain way whenever they picked up a new sound. The amber eyes would flick around wildly as they darted across the page with accuracy of a professional hunter. He was hunched over slightly and his muscles bunched like he was ready to pounce the next time a sound caught his uncontrollable ears.

It was so obvious but was so easily missed because this Sinbad wasn't that different than the normal Sinbad. It was so **stupidly obvious** and yet not because everyone was so oblivious to everything around them.

"Mmmm…~" Sinbad hummed softly before he stood up and his chest **bounced**.

Judar stared at the king in horror before he did the most intelligent thing he had ever done in those two days… he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - HMMGFF!" He found Aladdin floating in the air beside his head with tiny pale hands slapped on his mouth.

"Please, do not scream my Ju-ju. I know it is surprising but it is part of his changes so please do not enter hysteria." Aladdin remarked before glancing at Sinbad in exasperation. "Zuriel, you changed again. This is happening way too often. Are you sure you aren't doing this on purpose, sister?. Not that I'm complaining."

Sinbad was watching her chest bounce in interest. "No, I'm not but this is still an interesting development." She grabbed both and squeezed them a few times. "This is almost as bad as spam mail…"

Both of the men stared at her weirdly with furious blushes.

"Sister, I think you should change back."

"Mmmm… you're right brother." Sinbad hummed before changing her body back to her male form.

"Weren't you going to do something, brother? I have forgotten what it was…"

"I do." Sinbad hummed with a creepy grin. "Oh I do…" He produced a small, glass ball from somewhere inside his clothing. The fallen king blew a jet of multicolored air into the ball. This set off a fe chain reactions such as the dislodging of his clothes (the fell from him and he stood in the nude) and just like spam mail, Sinbad's body switched to his female form so he was now naked and female. This also lead to the largest blood loss on Sindria's grounds.

"Sinbad has becoming a major problem." A cloaked man stated from the midst of the smallest circle of other cloaked beings. This is Al Tharmen minus 1: Ithnan.

"We must get rid of him quickly!" Another called.

"If only that man hadn't killed Ithnan…" They all looked towards where Ithnan used to stand and right before their eyes, a black substance started to grow bigger and bigger till it resembled a beautiful flowering plant.

It was a beautiful scarlet red with vibrant green leaves but the most striking feature was the black ooze dripping from its leaves and petals.

"What is this?" One asked before slowly approaching the plant. His fingertips barely touched the surface before he screamed in terror as the black ooze latched onto his hand and made its way up its arm. The stuff slowly got bigger in the form of a bulge and it jerked upwards, revealing small, white pearly teeth and a ruby red, barbed tongue. It let out a loud roar before burrowing into the guy's chest.

It slowly ate him from the inside out and it sat on the ground. Its shape slowly got bigger before transforming into another red flower.

The only thing this spelled as doom for Al Tharmen.

"That's right…" Sinbad hummed (now in his mae form again, dressed, and beside his blood covered, passed out brothers) as he watched the Al Tharmen meeting and the chaos his precious creations caused. "That's right… every time a member dies, a new creation of mine will take its place." He turned his head to stare out the wind and a small smirk appeared on his face. "We talked about adding another to our group you know? Did you know that, Hakuryuu? We have been talking about your request and it seems we'll help. If this all goes well, Hakuryuu, we might just ask you to join our little family… should you accept… brother…" His smirk turned into a sadistic grin. "Can you feel it Hakuryuu? Can you? It is the feeling that you will soon be in our grasp… kee heee ha ha! Oh~, I wouldn't mind going a round with you, Mr. Hottie, Hakuryuu…" Sinbad stopped his rant. '_Wait…'_ He looked down and noticed he was back in his female form. She looked down at herself for a minute before shrugging and going back to looking out the window. "It's indeed as bad as spam mail."

"BWARRGHH!" SPLURT! WHUMP! KA-THUD!

Sinbad looked over at her brothers and noticed that the puddles of blood were bigger. Her brothers were in different positions: Aladdin face down on Judar's crotch and the fallen magi was laying on his back like a rag doll with hearts for eyes and an obvious trail of blood pouring steadily from his nose.

Zuriel snorted, shrugged and stared out the window, still in her female form. With a smile she opened her mouth to sing the song that had been playing non-stop in her head for a long while now:

"_I had a dream - of the wide open prairie…_

_I had a dream - of the pale morning sky…_

_I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings _

_And we were the same - just the same - you and I _

_Follow your heart - little child of the west wind _

_Follow the voice - that's calling you home _

_Follow your dreams - but always, remember me _

_I am your brother - under the sun…" _

Slowly walking down the hallways of the Sindrian Palace to his room, Hakuryuu was lost in thought. If King Sinbad didn't agree to help him soon, he didn't know what to do.

A major shudder of pleasure and peacefulness rushed through his body and his eyes widened in surprise. '_What is this…?'_ He thought. It was a strange feeling of near fulfillment like something he was waiting for a really long time was about to be finished. A feeling that occurs when a friend or a family member he absolutely loves (his two older brothers) who left for a really long time have finally come home.

He collapsed on his knees as he held himself, shuddering in pleasure and gasping. His arms tightened around his upper body and he knew it was pointless to fight this whatever the hell this was.

"_We are like birds of a feather _

_We are two hearts joined together…_

_We will be forever as one _

_My brother under the sun…"_

Sinbad sang with a smile as her eyes traced Hakuryuu's shuddering form from the other side of the palace. "That's it, little prince. Accept the feeling. Embrace it. Your own rukh is betraying you… making and trying to form a bond with us without you knowing it. Is it so bad, Hakuryuu… to let your guard down and let others into your heart? Others who will cherish you more than your own family." Her eyes became half lidded with the pleasure she felt, rolling off the prince in waves. "I'm sure you will want to be a part of this… if we decide to tell you that is…" She talking only for a moment before starting up her song once more:

"_Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon" _

The shudders racking his body grew more intense and black spots fluttered around his vision. His eyes took in everything but nothing for his eyes were rendered useless at this point.

"_Master! Master!"_ His djinn, Zagan, cried. "_Master! Something's happ -"_

"_Wherever you see - the buffalo run…"_

A small black mound of the black goo that caused mass chaos in the Al Tharmen headquarters grew on the fingers of her right hand as she watched it with fascination. "Go, my little one." She whispered to it. "Go and tend to my future little prince of a brother. Go and see him to his room and don't forget to destroy that thing in his arm."

The black mass jumped from her arm and slid over to the windowside.

"_Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you…"_

The last thing he felt was something latching onto the back of his neck and that pleasurable feeling leaving his body. Then everything went black.

"_Cos you are my brother - my brother under the sun…"_

_**:/ And chapter finish. Does anyone have any requests for what they want for this? Throw them out, I'll see if I like them and I'll add them if I do. :/**_


End file.
